


In The Zone

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt zone and the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Zone

"Name your lover's five most sensitive erogenous zones."

Quatre raised his eyes from his book and frowned. He glanced over to where Trowa was sitting next to him, for all appearances deeply engrossed in a glossy paged magazine "What are you reading?"

"Cosmo."

"Do I want to know why you're reading Cosmo of your own free will?" Quatre's words were slow and measured as if he was not sure he wanted to ask the question and less sure he wanted the answer.

Trowa shrugged then looked up, smirking. "Cathy left it. She said we should take the sexual compatibility test."

"Why is your sister worried about our sex life?" Quatre paused, holding up a hand. "On second thought, I don't think I want to know."

Trowa smirked. "She heard somewhere that sexual incompatibility is the leading cause of breaks ups in homosexual couples, so she wanted to make sure we weren't going to have problems later."

Quatre arched an eyebrow, considering how to respond. "That's very…thoughtful, but she really needs to get a hobby. One that doesn't involve Cosmo or our sex life."

Snorting, Trowa repeated the question. "Are you going to answer so I can tell her we took the quiz and we're compatible?"

"I've never noticed a problem, have you?" Quatre's took on an edge of concern and he frowned, thinking back over the times they had been together.

"No. I'm just trying to keep Cathy from asking me for more details than I care to give her."

"In that case, I'd be happy to help." Quatre tilted his head slightly, studying Trowa. "There's the obvious." His gaze very pointedly traveled down Trowa's chest to his lap. Setting the book down, he moved closer to Trowa. "But, I prefer the more subtle ones, like here." He traced a circle around one of Trowa's nipples, then brushed against it as he moved his hand away. "And here." Lips ghosted up Trowa's neck, eliciting a shiver.

"That's two." Trowa's voice was a little deeper and more breathy than before. "Three left to go."

"Hmmmmmm." Quatre appeared to think, his fingers drifting down Trowa's chest to rest lightly on his leg. "I think here." A soft touch caressed Trowa's inner thigh and he opened his legs wider in response. "I like this one too." Quatre's lips and tongue began a gentle assault on the sensitive spot behind Trowa's ear.

Trowa swallowed hard, trying to maintain some level of calm despite the growing arousal he was feeling. "The last one?"

Quatre leaned forward so his lips were almost touching Trowa's, just a hint and a whisper of need to separate the two. "That one is my favorite." Leaning in to close the distance, Trowa's lips met with the soft brush of Quatre's hair as his lover lowered his head to kiss softly above Trowa's heart. "It's the very best part."


End file.
